


Blackberrying

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches as Dean's stride lengthens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberrying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts from [](http://astrothsknot.livejournal.com/profile)[**astrothsknot**](http://astrothsknot.livejournal.com/) (10/14, legs) and [](http://regala-electra.livejournal.com/profile)[**regala_electra**](http://regala-electra.livejournal.com/) (10/14, blackberries). Thank you to [](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/profile)[**elanurel**](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/) for letting me run this by her before posting.

Sam sat on the edge of the tub in Pastor Jim's upstairs bathroom, smearing antibiotic ointment onto the little cuts on his legs left by the blackberry bushes in the back of the yard. Dean had looked so smug, brushing little leaves and things off his jeans while Sam itched at the tiny cuts left by the thorny berry bushes.

Sam just didn't know how Dean could stand to wear long, thick jeans when it was so hot out. They'd collected blackberries together almost every summer that Sam could remember, and they'd always spent the summer days wearing shorts and t-shirts and dirty canvas sneakers with no socks. Now, for some crazy reason, Dean wouldn't wear shorts even when it was 95 degrees outside.

He'd worked for their last landlady for two months--every hour he could spare between school and training--to buy the black boots that he wore with his jeans. It didn't make any sense. Dad would buy them shoes, but Dean said the boots Dad would get from K-Mart or A&amp;N were ugly and uncool. Dean was doing a lot of things that didn't make any sense, and Sam just wished he could make his brother stop.

Sam heard a knock at the bathroom door, and then Dean pushed the unlatched door open and clomped across the floor in his stupid, heavy boots. "You almost done shaving your legs there Sammy?"

"Shut up," Sam muttered, watching out of the corner of his eye as Dean stood in front of the mirror. He wasn't brushing his teeth or anything, just pushing his hair around and examining the little bit of light hair growing over his lip. Sam finished cleaning up his legs and stood up next to Dean in front of the sink, shoving his shoulder into Dean's side to make him move over.

Dean was still staring into the mirror so seriously, like there was anything different in his reflection than there'd been yesterday, so Sam stood up on tiptoe to put himself closer to Dean's height and crossed his eyes, drawing his mouth into an exaggerated grimace and sticking out his tongue. Dean just rolled his eyes at Sam's reflection then turned to walk out the door.

Sam relaxed his face and then frowned at Dean's back. "You wanna walk to the ice cream place after dinner?"

"Nah, sorry squirt. I'm going out with some guys, see _Jurassic Park_."

"Hey, I wanna go, too!" They'd both been looking forward to seeing it since they saw a preview forever ago, back around Christmas.

"No way."

"But that's not fair! I'm a guy!"

"Dude, no. You're a kid. Tim's driving us, and he's sixteen. I can't bring my little brother who just hit the double digits. You can hang out here with Pastor Jim."

"But--" Sam bit his lip, thinking. "Maybe Pastor Jim will drive us, that way you don't have to worry about riding with that Tim guy."

"Pastor Jim taking us would be so lame, sorry Sammy. Besides, how is some hot girl supposed to jump into my lap during the scary scenes if you're sitting there hogging my popcorn?"

Pastor Jim taking them to the movies had always been okay before. One more thing that didn't make any sense. The summer before, he and Dean had collected blackberries and then sat out in the shade underneath the tree in Jim's back yard, eating the berries and scratching at their legs until the berries were all gone and their faces were smudged purple from juice. This year, Sam had to talk Dean into going back into the blackberry brambles at all.

Sam had never felt so much younger, never felt so strongly like no matter how fast he ran he'd never be able to catch up with Dean. Dean ran down the stairs, and Sam looked down at his legs--scratched up and sun-brown and far too short to keep up.


End file.
